Nightwing/Agentk
|-|Default= |bio = When his circus acrobat family was brutally murdered, Dick Grayson was taken in by billionaire and bat-friendly super hero Bruce Wayne. Bruce shared his secret life as Batman with the young boy and eventually molded him into Robin—the Dark Knight’s partner in Gotham. But as Dick grew older, playing second fiddle to the sternest hero in the Justice League began to wear on him, and eventually he struck out on his own, staying true to what he learned as Robin while coming into his own as a respected member of the super hero pantheon. His code, like his mentor’s, is simple—if you’re breaking the law on his turf, watch out. Anyone who doesn’t can expect a short and most assuredly painful trip to Arkham. |gender = Male |metal = Yes }} |effects = |name2 = Tumbling Combo |stamina2 = 14% |target2 = One enemy |cooldown2 = n/a |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 90%/17% |type2 = |effects2 = |name3 = Flying Grayson |stamina3 = 12% |target3 = One enemy |cooldown3 = n/a |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 89%/19% |type3 = |effects3 = |name4 = Wing Ding |stamina4 = 14% |target4 = One enemy |cooldown4 = n/a |hits4 = 3 |hitcrit4 = 87%/20% |type4 = |effects4 = }} |-|Teen Titans Alt= Infiltrator - Command Points * Tactician - Command Points |organization = Teen Titans |health = 3 |health# = 3 |stamina = 2 |stamina# = 2 |attack = 2 |attack# = 2 |defense = 2 |defense# = 2 |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = 3 |evasion = 4 |evasion# = 4 |effects = |bio = When his circus acrobat family was brutally murdered, Dick Grayson was taken in by billionaire and bat-friendly super hero Bruce Wayne. Bruce shared his secret life as Batman with the young boy and eventually molded him into Robin—the Dark Knight’s partner in Gotham. But as Dick grew older, playing second fiddle to the sternest hero in the Justice League began to wear on him, and eventually he struck out on his own, staying true to what he learned as Robin while coming into his own as a respected member of the super hero pantheon. His code, like his mentor’s, is simple—if you’re breaking the law on his turf, watch out. Anyone who doesn’t can expect a short and most assuredly painful trip to Arkham. |gender = Male |metal = Yes }} |effects = |name2 = Tumbling Combo |stamina2 = 14% |target2 = One enemy |cooldown2 = n/a |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 90%/17% |type2 = |effects2 = |name3 = Flying Grayson |stamina3 = 12% |target3 = One enemy |cooldown3 = n/a |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 89%/19% |type3 = |effects3 = |name4 = Robin-rang |stamina4 = 14% |target4 = One enemy |cooldown4 = n/a |hits4 = 3 |hitcrit4 = 87%/20% |type4 = |effects4 = }} Empowered Isotope-8 Heroic Battle : ' ''Batgirl & Nightwing vs Penguin & Thugs Heroic Battle '''Investigative Empowered Isotope-8 * Team Leader applies Tactical Maneuvers on all allies and Disadvantage on all enemies Credits * Credits to IronspeedKnight for the effect Ambush Setup Category:DC Comics Category:Heroes Category:Infiltrators Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel